Paradox
by goldenshadows
Summary: Sam its really me,its Dean. No that's impossible you can't be my brother because he's dead. Dean wakes up in another time where things are very different
1. the midnight hour

**Disclaimer** - unfortunately don't own anything! Just having some fun.

by the way, I am being very vague on descriptions because I am not familiar with America at all! This story is planned for maybe ten chapters so very short. Hope you enjoy, let me know if you do or not.

_**One**_

_**The Midnight Hour**_

The rain fell heavily outside as he drove, hailstones hitting the window harshly and scratching at the paintwork. Dean hated to think of the damage being done to his baby, but if there was one thing he couldn't fight against it was mother nature. White lightening flickered against the sky and thunder crashed, making the black impala shake slightly.

As he pulled up to the side of the road, he stared out at the darkness trying to make things out. The house was huge and of course in the middle of nowhere. The only way he could make things out at all was in the light of the storm and what he saw was impressive. It had the ivy crawling up the walls and columns surrounding the door and long drive, but there was no way he'd want to live there. He looked sceptically at the black iron gates that marked the entrance and then turned to his brother.

Sam wasn't paying attention to anything at all around him and was intently studying their father's journal.

"So, here we are. Winter's mansion. Anyone else thinking of the shining?" There was no answer. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Is this supposed to be a joke? Is dad actually trying to be funny? Because it's not working. Here's the thing. I have to turn off my favourite band and there's practically a monsoon going on out there and the most fun it looks like we're gonna be having, is eating whatever's in back and playing I spy, if that. See where I'm going with this?"

"We're not here for fun," Sam replied, still not looking up. "And that's supposed to be your line older brother."

"That's never gong to be my line. Give me that thing," he made a grab for the journal and rolled his eyes as he read. "Typical. Same old bullshit right? I swear the guy is twisted. This place isn't on any map or listed anywhere. It looks like there's nothing here."

"Well, the house must be in the journal for a reason Dean. Maybe dad's here this time and needs our help."

Dean scoffed at the idea. "Can I say doubtful. Come on Sam, look it's a nightmare out there. Can we leave it until the morning? There was a nice hotel back there that at least probably has cable…"

Sam smirked at him. "What's the matter, are you scared?"

Dean's eyes widened almost comically. "No way in heaven or hell!"

"Well then. Let's go…after you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The noise of the storm was dimmed only slightly inside and Sam shivered in the chilled air as they looked around. They were standing in a vast entrance hall, with various rooms leading off it through open archways (Sam was guessing the kitchen etc) and an ancient crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling. Opposite the door was a long stairway that led to the upper floors. Sam tried to ignore the gigantic spider's webs as he passed them.

"Of course there's no electricity," Dean continued to complain.

An old grandfather clock stood by the stairs and it was almost as tall as the room, made of a dark wood that was probably mahogany or oak. Closer inspection revealed the numbers to be made of gold.

"Hello, anyone home?" Sam called out.

"What where you expecting kiddo, the welcoming committee? I don't think so," said Dean. "Lets find someplace to rest, look at dads journal some more. See what we're dealing with. I say make ourselves at home since we're stuck here for a while."

The room they chose was small, but luckily had two single beds. Sam didn't feel like sharing anything the mood his brother was in. "its freezing." Sam complained.

"Like I said before…" but his voice trailed off half way through He should probably lay off him but Dean was getting pissed at the whole situation. There was only so much he could take and he was slowly reaching his limit. And it was true that it had always been him pushing to go on these hunting trips. "Never mind. I've just got a really bad feeling about this place."

Before they had a chance to find anything out though, there was suddenly a loud banging noise echoing around them that wasn't thunder. "Perfect timing!" Dean said brightly standing up.

"Let's go find out what we're dealing with."

"How many rooms does this place have?" asked Sam as they opened yet another door. He spotted a grand piano in this one. "It goes on forever."

"Maybe it really does."

"Anyway there's nothing here. Let's go check out downstairs."

As they where halfway down the staircase the banging noise sounded again only louder this time. Both of them froze and shared a knowing look. "Good call. Sounds like its right below us." he gestured with the beam of light from the torch.

"So, I'm guessing it's a spirit," Sam started. "Which means we have to find its bones."

Dean nodded enthusiastically. "Right. Salt, holy water then fire. Job done. I think…." but he never got to finish his sentence. Sam suddenly felt himself flying forward down the remaining steps and felt a sharp pain in his back that he hoped was just a bruised spine. Please let me be able to move, he pleaded. And luckily was able to stagger to his feet, badly winded.

Just as he had gotten up though, he felt himself pushed backwards and pinned against one of the walls. "Sam!" he saw his brother running towards him in concern. "Damn it let him go!"

Sam was now fighting for breath as the pressure tightened around him. "It's me you want, I'm over here." That was Dean yelling. just when Sam thought he would pass out, he was actually released. But when he focused on things it was now Dean trapped and in trouble.

"Why don't you show yourself or are you that much of a coward?" Sam called out when he eventually found the strength to talk. "Damned for eternity and a coward at the same time? Hell I'm starting to pity you!"

The ground began to shake and furniture spilled over. Around the house glass of the windows shattered. But it worked…Dean was released. And now they could see their attacker. There was a hint of a human form amongst white light that sparkled and shimmered as it moved.

"Sam that's enough. I think you pissed it off. " Dean warned him.

"Really what gave it away?"

"Maybe the fact we're about to be killed any minute. We still have to find its bones remember?"

Then, without warning and quicker then either of them anticipated a tendril of light shot out at Dean sending him flying towards the clock. Dean braced for impact and felt pain in the back of his head. He reached out to the solid wood behind him, to try and pull himself up. The air around him seemed to then move of its own accord and it rippled, like when a stone is thrown into water and then everything disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit what a weird dream, was Deans first thought when he woke up. Being hunters of the supernatural and nearly being killed everyday? That's for people in psychiatric hospitals to think up, not you. But then he realised that it was unfortunately real. It was his life whether he wanted it or not. Then he thought of something else that he should have thought of sooner. "Sammy?"

He sat bolt upright instantly concerned. It was the same disaster area he remembered but he was now completely alone


	2. confusion

_**Two**_

_**Confusion**_

He could really have used a drink at that moment. Or anything really, just to calm him down so he could think straight. Because this wasn't happening, couldn't possibly be happening. His brother had to be around here somewhere, because he didn't think he could handle it if he lost his whole family to evil. It wasn't supposed to go this way, they where supposed to win, not the other way round. So Sam had to be here.

But Dean had looked everywhere and now there was truly nothing in this house except for himself. Dad, why aren't you here. Why are you never here? He picked up his mobile that he had luckily switched off to save the battery and stared at it a few minutes, knowing it was probably useless. But he still had to try.

The phone didn't even ring. Number not recognised kept repeating for what felt like hours until he violently threw it across the floor. So much for that. God please help me, someone help me. Ok, this is no time to panic, so snap out of it. This isn't like you, he told himself firmly. You have to think clearly because you're the only one who can fix it.

Ok, so there was a fight and you lost. Now you've woken up here and Sam's gone and you've looked everywhere. What about outside? What about that spirit, is it still hanging around or has it been taken care of? But of course his first priority had to be Sam, it always would be. If his brother wasn't outside, he had to have been taken somewhere, it was the only explanation. He knew Sam wouldn't have just left for no reason.

Dean took a deep breath. Right, so…outside. It was just as empty out there as inside, only worse. It seemed that only he and the house existed and the rest of the world a myth he'd heard about. And even worse his car was missing. He was stranded here.

No panicking, he reminded himself. Find dads journal, maybe that will help you. But he couldn't find that either. "This is fucking insane," he muttered. Sam's mobile, he thought wildly. That had to work.

Pick up, pick up, he silently chanted as it started to ring. "Hello?"

Relief swept over him at the familiar voice of Sam Winchester. He had never been so happy to hear his kid brother in his life.

"Sam, I don't know where you are or why you left, but you left me in the middle of nowhere - and I'm guessing you stole my car? I'll get you back for that and maybe one day even forgive you. But you better get your ass back here, there's still business to take care of. Ghost remember?" This all came out in a wild rush, the fear he had been feeling being vented out in anger. He hoped Sam would figure out he didn't mean it.

"Whoever the hell this is it's not funny." his brother sounded different.

"What are you talking about now? I need your help here brother."

"I don't have a brother." That shocked Dean more then anything else had that day.

"Now you're talking crazy. It really is me Sam, it's Dean."

"No."

"Start making sense Sammy."

Sam was shouting now. "You can't be my brother. You're some sick psycho on a vengeance trip right? Some spirit messing with my head. I'll tell you why you can't be Dean because he's dead." And Sam hung up, leaving Dean staring open mouthed at the phone.


End file.
